


Sheela na gig

by Garmacraft



Series: ФБ 2020: Челлендж [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Explicit Sexual Content, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, NSFW Art, Other, Relief, Sheela na Gig, Single work, Фандомная битва 2020, барельеф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garmacraft/pseuds/Garmacraft
Summary: Шила-на-гиг — старинный барельеф на европейских церквях и других сооружениях, изображающий голую женщину, которая раскрывает пальцами свои половые губы. Многие такие барельефы были уничтожены из-за неприличия.
Series: ФБ 2020: Челлендж [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866619
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, fandom Star Wars 2020: Челлендж





	Sheela na gig

**Author's Note:**

> Шила-на-гиг — старинный барельеф на европейских церквях и других сооружениях, изображающий голую женщину, которая раскрывает пальцами свои половые губы. Многие такие барельефы были уничтожены из-за неприличия.

  
[](https://images2.imgbox.com/42/78/v6xFIftt_o.jpg)   
[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/e0/12/9epxoSny_o.jpg)  


**Author's Note:**

> fandom Star Wars 2020 - "Sheela na gig"


End file.
